


SWING

by blue_dragon_glitter0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Help, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_dragon_glitter0/pseuds/blue_dragon_glitter0
Summary: It's my first one-shot. Comment your thoughts!Summary: A little bit of kissing they share. Iwaizumi being a savage and Oikawa is flustered.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 36





	SWING

They were walking side by side after practices in the summer breeze. Oikawa was chattering in a happy voice skipping in the sidewalk. Then Iwaizumi heard him stop, he turned around to Oikawa.

Oikawa was looking at his left "Iwa-chan, " he began. Iwaizumi frowned and murmured a short 'what'.

Oikawa continued "push me on the swings" then he runs off the playground.

"What, come back here Dumbass!!" Iwaizumi growled as he followed Oikawa.

Oikawa was rocking himself in the swing, "Come on, push me~" Oikawa whined.

Iwaizumi put his bag next to Oikawa's and "I'm gonna push you from a cliff one day, that's what is it." grumbled.

Iwaizumi started to push him back and forth and Oikawa's laugh filled his ears. After a while, he stopped and moved to the next swing and sits down, he started to rock himself with his feet. Oikawa slowed down and got off the swing, he moved towards Iwaizumi and stopped in front of him.

"Hajime~ " he let out softly as he climbs over him.

"Oi-" Iwaizumi started but cut off when Oikawa moved his arms on his neck and tangled his legs over him. Oikawa leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, Iwaizumi was still rocking the swing while grabbing the chains. Their kiss was getting hotter as Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi's hair, Iwaizumi let out a groan.

They had to break away to take a breath, Iwaizumi pecked Oikawa's lips once more and "You are heavy, we are gonna break the swing Shittykawa." he said.

Oikawa backed away with widened eyes "Meanie Iwa-chan!" he let out a high pitched cry.

Oikawa tried to stand but he was unsuccessful, Iwaizumi chuckled and stopped swinging. Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's thighs and lifted Oikawa with himself of the swing. Oikawa squeaked in the embarrassment of being lifted up so easily.

He let his legs fall to stand up, he tried to move away from Iwaizumi. "Embarrassed?" Iwaizumi asked with another chuckle, he put his arms to Oikawa's waist and pulled him for a kiss.

Oikawa grumbled into the kiss then pulled away from him, he walked towards his bag and took it from the ground then handed Iwaizumi's bag to him.

"Come on, let's go," he mumbled with a blush on his face.

Iwaizumi took his bag and saw the blush on Oikawa's face "You're cute" he let out.

"Whaaa-" Oikawa shrieked, Iwaizumi winked at him.

Oikawa flushed and hurriedly started to walk "Mean, Iwa-chan! Mean!" he shouted out.

Iwaizumi smirked as he followed him with quick steps.


End file.
